Winry Rockbell
Winry Rockbell, the granddaughter of Pinako Rockbell, is a main character in the Fullmetal Alchemist ''franchise and a supporting character in ''The Interference II: Curse of the Crimson Elixir. She is the childhood friend of Edward and Alphonse Elric and serves as Edward's automail mechanic, as well as his only remaining connection to his home town of Resembool. History Winry has lived in Resembool since she was a young child. Her family was a family of surgeons, and her parents were called to the front lines of the Ishbal Civil War when there proved to be a shortage of doctors. When she was ten, she received word that they had been killed, leaving her an orphan. Already possessing some medical knowledge due to the texts kept in the house, she became her grandmother's assistant in performing surgery and creating automail and prostheses for the townspeople, who had been heavily affected by the Civil War. During this time she became very skilled as an automail mechanic, and as a mechanic in general. When Edward lost his arm and leg when trying to resurrect his mother and when recovering his brother's soul, she and her grandmother performed life-saving surgery. Edward and Alphonse's actions aroused the attentions of the military, and Roy Mustang travelled to Resembool to investigate the incident. Edward's agreement to join the military as a State Alchemist led to his request for Winry and Pinako to build him automail, which then led to Winry becoming Edward's preferred mechanic. The Interference II When Edward's arm is destroyed and Alphonse's armour is shattered by Scar, Alexander Karsath, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Alex Louis Armstrong accompany them to Resembool. Winry is horrified to find her precious work obliterated, and works for three days and nights to rebuild his arm from scratch. During this time she and Pinako allow the party to board at their home. Once the automail is built, Winry and Pinako fit Edward with his new arm. That evening, Edward explains their plan to leave the next morning, but their early farewells are interrupted by a man running into the house to report the appearance of monsters near the caves. Winry tells Edward to be careful, and Edward tells her to stay in the house before they leave for the caves. The next morning, Winry initially seems to be asleep when the party leave, but appears on the balcony to wave them goodbye. Personality Winry is a very lively teenage girl most known for her temper in regards to Edward. She is very prideful over her skills with automail and becomes enraged whenever Edward finds some new way to destroy it; but gladly takes the reconstruction effort as a challenge. Just like Ed, she is a straightforward and occasionally blunt individual; however, unlike him, she is not nearly as actively abrasive. Indeed, Winry possesses a great amount of compassion for others, which makes her a very capable doctor. Winry frequently worries about the dangers her childhood friends are encountering on their journey, even if that worry is not immediately apparent. Winry is intensely devoted to her work with automail, frequently working all-nighters with only the slightest complaint, and holds a great deal of admiration for particularly skilled practitioners. She is also fond of earrings, which she has previously received from Edward as payment for her work. Appearance Winry is a pale, yellow-blond teenage girl with blue eyes. She is fairly short, though she is taller than Edward. Her preferred choice of garb is a pale blue mechanic's jumpsuit, usually undone and tied around her waist, a black tube top, sandals, thick gloves and a red bandanna. Underneath the bandanna, her hair is tied in a ponytail. She has four earrings and two studs on her right ear. Powers and Weapons While Winry is a non-combatant, she is a talented mechanic and in particular a very skilled automail mechanic, despite her young age. Her arms are very strong and her aim with a heavy spanner is extraordinarily accurate, so she is not without any capability of self-defence. Source games *''Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir'', 2004 Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist